Warehouse 13: The Board Game
Warehouse 13: The Board Game is a board game based on the SyFy original series Warehouse 13, developed by Shawn Smith and Michael Aldridge of Infinite Dreams Gaming and Russ Rupe of Conquest Gaming. Premise Warehouse 13: The Board Game can be played by three to five players in about two hours. Each game of Warehouse 13: The Board Game is considered a Season, played over a series of Episodes. Each Episode will involve the investigation and retrieval of one artifact. Warehouse Agents must investigate clues, then use those clues to retrieve the artifact. However, one player is the Traitor, who secretly works for the Adversary. For every artifact that is lost, the Adversary becomes more powerful and thereby more difficult to defeat. Each Episode begins with the Ping Phase, in which the artifact's location is revealed and clue dice are rolled. Clues are represented by 13 custom six-sided dice. After the Ping Phase, the Investigation Phase begins. During the Adversary turn, the Adversary will act. Afterwards, each Agent must perform an Action, such as drawing Traits, playing a Trait, performing Warehouse Maintenance, or traveling to the Field. Next, each Agent must attempt to claim a clue die. If an Agent cannot claim a clue die, one must be neutralized, removing it from play for the remainder of that Episode. Finally, each Agent must draw a free Trait. The Investigation Phase repeats until all of the clue dice are either claimed or neutralized, then the Retrieval Phase begins. Each artifact displays symbols that correspond to the symbols on the clue dice. During each round of the Retrieval Phase, the players secretly roll all of their clue dice and each player chooses one to apply to the artifact. The chosen dice are revealed simultaneously. The Adversary will intervene by rolling Goo dice which can neutralize clue dice. If enough clues are applied to match the artifact's symbols, the artifact is retrieved. If the Agents run out of clue dice before rolling enough symbols, the artifact is lost to the Adversary. Play then continues to the next Episode. After three artifacts are retrieved, the Warehouse Agents win. However, if three artifacts are lost, the Finale begins, in which the Agents have one last chance to thwart the Adversary's grand scheme. At the beginning of the game, the Traitor is hidden. The Traitor can impact the game by failing to assist the Warehouse Agents, by failing to claim clues, or by failing to apply clues properly. If the Agents believe they have determined who the Traitor is, they can vote to Bronze that player, which reveals their Loyalty. History Rules Artifacts and Gadgets Featured * [[Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat|'Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat']] - * [[Analog Password Decoder|'Analog Password Decoder']] - * [[Artifact Tracker Football|'Artifact Tracker Football']] - * [[Aztec Bloodstone|'Aztec Bloodstone']] - * [[Durational Spectrometer|'Durational Spectrometer']] - * [[Eric Marsden's Record|'Eric Marsden's Record']] - * [[Farnsworth|'Farnsworth']] - * [[François Villon's Inkwell|'François Villon's Inkwell']] - * [[Harriet Tubman's Thimble|'Harriet Tubman's Thimble']] - * [[H.G. Wells' Grappling Hook Gun|'H.G. Wells' Grappling Hook Gun']] - * [[Honjo Masamune|'Honjo Masamune']] - * [[Ice Flower|'Ice Flower']] - * [[Jack the Ripper's Lantern|'Jack the Ripper's Lantern']] - * James Szajda's Watch - An original artifact created for the game by Caretaker backer James Szajda. * [[Lucrezia Borgia's Comb|'Lucrezia Borgia's Comb']] - * [[Neutralizer|'Neutralizer']] - ** Goozoka - * [[Phoenix|'Phoenix']] - * [[Sallah, the Soothsaying Sultan|'Sallah, the Soothsaying Sultan']] - * Smiley Riley - An original artifact created for the game by Caretaker backer Michele Riley. * [[Supersonic Cymbals|'Supersonic Cymbals']] - * [[Sylvia Plath's Typewriter|'Sylvia Plath's Typewriter']] - * [[Tesla|'Tesla']] - Trivia * Gallery References Category:Warehouse 13 Media